


5 Times Spock and McCoy Almost Acted on Their Feelings and The One Time They Did

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, Sexual Tension, unrequested angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments of sexual tension and the one time they just exploded</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Spock and McCoy Almost Acted on Their Feelings and The One Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, I am just uploading them for archival purposes. 
> 
> written for [st_xi_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4532.html?thread=11396276#t11396276) over at LiveJournal

1\. The First Time They Argued 

“Your analogy is an apt one Doctor.” Spock informs him, unrepentant and seemingly unfazed, and McCoy feels his temper racket up. He meets the Vulcan’s eyes squarely anger and concern for Jim snapping down his spine. Spock meets his gaze unblinkingly, without giving an inch and McCoy feels the tension, mixed with something else, practically crackling in the air between them. He can feel barely controlled grief coming off the other man in waves though and his own concern for Jim seems to have partially paralyzed him. So when Spock brushes passed McCoy doesn’t move to stop him.

 

2\. The First Time They Both Felt It and Knew It.

McCoy watches Spock all straight lines and controlled force move across the large green plaza of the Academy. He sighs slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. One of the things he hates most is waiting and they’ve been doing plenty of that since arriving back on Earth. Waiting to find out what would happen next, waiting to see if Jim would be court marshaled waiting to see if they would all be kicked out of Star Fleet.

Spock wasn’t returning to Star Fleet. Spock would be going to the colony with the other Vulcans. McCoy wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He didn’t like Spock . . . exactly. Jim had these crazy ideas about all three of them being friends but McCoy wasn’t sure about that, not sure at all. He remembered Jim forcing them all to have dinner one night. Listening to Spock being as always annoying and pedantic. Watching Spock’s hands with their long fingers flutter, as he made a point. The way Spock looked at him when McCoy made a point of his own . . .almost.

McCoy rubs one hand across his face and sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. Across the green lawn Spock has stopped and McCoy realizes with a small jolt that Spock is watching him. For a moment their eyes meet, but Spock’s are as always unreadable and McCoy turns away.

 

3\. When Spock Gave Something Away

Spock is unfathomable; McCoy’s noted this about him more then once. McCoy is good at reading people, he can predict them easily whether or not, like Jim, he using this gift to make people do what he wants. Unlike Jim, most of the time McCoy can’t be bothered with whether people like him or not. Spock though, McCoy can’t read Spock and why that should bother him so much he’s not sure.

He’s reading a journal article when the chime comes at the door.

“Doctor.”

He looks up at the soft inflectionless voice. “Yes, what can I do for you Spock?”

“The Captain wishes to ask whether you will be free to have dinner with us tonight.” Spock states and McCoy eyebrows rise.

“Well tell the Captain that if he wants my company that badly he can get his ass off the bridge and come down here and ask me himself.” He tells Spock who also raises his eyebrows.

“I am not sure it would be appropriate for someone of my rank to approach the Captain with such a message Doctor, perhaps you should tell him this yourself.”

McCoy snorts slightly and looks back done at his screen. “Tell Jim no, I’m working late night.” He tells Spock without looking up to see if the other man has left. A moment of silence stretches between them before Spock speaks.

“Would it at all alter things if I were to tell you that I also desire your company at the Captain’s ‘dinner’.”Spock asks softly and McCoy’s head jerks up. They stare at each other for a long moment and McCoy finally swallows, his throat gone dry.

“Ok.” His voice is a little softer then he would have liked. “Ok then, I’ll see what I can do.” Spock merely inclines his head slight and then turns.

McCoy watches him exit his office. After a moment he finds the sudden desire to call Spock back is only after all a passing fancy, nothing more.

4\. When McCoy Needed More Then Just Someone To Argue With

McCoy can’t remember the last time he slept, or ate, or had a shower. He feels like hell and he probably looks worse. He’s watched children die in their mothers' arms, the mothers die shortly after, strong men cut down in their prime. He lost a pregnant woman and her child. The virus had raged for over three weeks unchecked. Three weeks of being helpless to stop the suffering. Three weeks of wondering every single day what use his degrees were if he couldn’t save at least one of them.

But they did it in the end.

He can barely see from exhaustion and dimly he knows he should beam back up to the ship with his medical supplies, they need to leave soon. He’s spent the last three weeks in this hut though and he can’t seem make himself move. He’ll move soon. Soon, but not yet.

“Doctor McCoy?” There is a hand on his shoulder that he’s dimly aware of and McCoy dredges up just enough strength to turn his head and look up at Spock. “The Captain has sent me to see you safely aboard ship.” The Vulcan informs him and McCoy can only nod dumbly. After a few minutes where it becomes clear he’s not moving Spock gently helps hoist him off the stool and to his feet. Spock supports him out of the hut and McCoy is only slightly conscious of members of the Enterprise crew hurrying around beaming up medical equipment. He almost falls once but Spock catches him, impossibly strong arms around his waist and McCoy puts one arm around Spock’s shoulders. He hears Spock request to be beamed aboard and closes his eyes. He doesn’t lean his head against Spock’s shoulder but it’s a near thing. As it is he can smell the dry, clean smell of Spock’s neck and Spock’s hands on his back are surprisingly gently.

Spock supports him all the way to McCoy quarters, his arms strong around McCoy’s waist and McCoy is too tired not to learn into the other man. When they get to his door Spock lets him go and McCoy presses against the panel to open the door. McCoy turns and leans tiredly against the doorframe.

“Thank you.” He tells Spock simply too tired to be anything but honest. Something gentle and almost like caring moves across Spock’s face.

“Do not mention it Doctor.” He says stiffly but not unkindly standing awkwardly hands at his sides. McCoy only nods and turns back to the door.

“Doctor.” McCoy stops but doesn’t try to turn around. “Your actions on the planet,” Spock tells him quietly. “were most admirable.”

Then the other man is gone down the hall, but it’s those words that McCoy carries with him.

 

5\. The 131st Time  They Fought

“Are you crazy?” McCoy voice has risen to a yell and he points at the taller second in command “Are you out of your mind?”

“On the contrary Doctor.” Spock seems calm and unruffled but McCoy can feel the fissions of anger underneath. “My actions are completely logical. Sending more men down to the planet before we know the full significant of the situation would be foolhardy at best.”

“Jim’s down there.” McCoy pointed out his voice still raised to full volume. “And for all we know he could be being tortured right now, or he could be injured or worse.”

Spock crosses his arms over his chest. “I understand your concern Doctor however we are in no position to assist him at this time.”

McCoy grinds his teeth together “Well are you going to help him at all?”

The anger coming off Spock goes up a notch. “I promise you Doctor, that I am doing everything within my power to assure the Captain’s safe return.” 

McCoy feels anger spiral through him and struggles to control it. For a long moment they face off in the other wises empty conference room. They are standing only a few paces apart and McCoy is suddenly over taken by the wild desire to grab the other man by his shoulders and kiss that insufferable calm look right off his face. At the same moment Spock takes one long step forward. For a minute they stand there almost touching and McCoy is sure he stops breathing. Then Spock turns and stocks out of the room, back towards the bridge without a backward glance, and McCoy lets himself collapse against the conference room table.

   
1\. Starting Over 

“Doctor!” McCoy turns to see Spock striding down the hall towards him.

“Spock?” McCoy stops watching the other man but Spock doesn’t speak again only takes on long step until he’s stand far within McCoy personal space. The other man takes a step back, running into the wall and Spock reaches out to cup the doctor’s face in one long fingered hand. He tilts McCoy’s face up slightly letting his thumb caress McCoy’s cheek bone then leans forward and meets the other man’s lips halfway. McCoy pushes back almost immediately his arms coming around Spock’s waist, his mouth opening under Spock’s, mapping the other man’s mouth with lips and tongue. The kiss is impossibly hot and messy and McCoy groans pressing his body tight against Spock’s own, moving one hand up Spock’s back to tangle in his soft black hair.

They break the kiss only when it becomes hard to breath and McCoy draws back far enough to see Spock’s eyes. “Well, and it’s about time too.”

Spock almost smiles, but not quiet, tipping his head slightly to the side instead. “Indeed.”

They kiss again and McCoy’s hands rove over Spock’s back, touching his shoulders, touching his ears, tangling in his hair. Spock deepens the kiss pressing McCoy hard against the wall. McCoy’s hand flickers up from Spock’s shoulder and Spock catches it mid-air pins it against the wall gently, slides both their hands slowly up, their fingers entwining. McCoy twists his hand around so that their fingers twist and lock. A Vulcan kiss and Spock gasps, breaking away from the kiss, wide-eyed.

“We should go to your quarters.” McCoy points out a smile playing across his lips.

“Yes.” Spock brushes one hand across McCoy hair and then steps back. “Yes we should.”

He gestures in the direction of his quarters, one hand smoothing down his uniform. McCoy’s smile is now a full-blown grin and he turns and leads the way.

 

  



End file.
